Road Rage
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: The Akatsuki didn't have qualms with killing but Pein thought running over civilians was a bit much.' Rated T for violence. By Mady.


**Mady: **I was starting to write the first part of a Multi-Chapter story that I'll (Hopefully) finish. So wish me luck!

**Disclaimer**:I do **not** own Naruto

* * *

"Come on you motherfucking jackass or I'm gonna run you the fuck over!" This my friends is what happens when the Akatsuki let _**Hidan**_ of all people drive. People get scarred for life mentally and maybe even physically too. If you saw all the dents and cracks that the unfortunate souls that had an encounter with this vehicle left, most if not all which had died before someone could even dial 911, were all caused by... you guessed it none other than Hidan. This was why they were reluctant to let him drive today.

The Akatsuki didn't have qualms with killing, but Pein thought that running over civilians was a bit much and had banned him from driving until further notice. Although, Ironically enough, he was the only one in Akatsuki to still have his liscense out of all of them, even Pein and Konan, to this day don't know why as he committed the most driving mishaps.

But enough of their driving history back to the Dent Mobile!

_**Thud!!!**_

Another body hit the windshield and cracked the glass as its head started bleeding then because the car was moving so fast the bleeding body flew over the occupants of the car splattering them yet again with blood and the body continued until it hit the road then started to roll as Hidan cackled maniacally as he sped away looking for more victims to run over. Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi who are also in the car watching the now Serial Hit-and-Runner speed over more people. "Danna, Hidan's starting to scare me, yeah." Deidara whispered, so Hidan won't overhear him, to the puppet while clinging to his arm. Sasori barely nodded and if his face could turn white it probably would and he was holding onto his seat for dear life his head turned to look out the side to see the scenery passing by in blurs only to become decipherable for a split second when they hit another person. Also in the backseat Kisame, who looked petrified, and Itachi as emotionless as ever just sat there not gripping anything. But Tobi wasn't as lucky as he is sitting in the passenger seat which was next to the bloodthirsty Hidan and the best seat to see the gore was beginning to shake while clutching the door handle as the madman swerved and hit more pedestrians and the sickening cracks and snaps of heads and necks was just too much for him to handle and Tobi fainted.

*******

"Pein are you feeling alright? You've been shivering since Hidan left." Asked Konan concerned for her friend's wellbeing. "No, but I just have a feeling Hidan's running over civilians again…" "Then I guess it's a good thing we didn't go with them, neh?" "Yes, it's a very good thing Konan."

*******

Hidan was now whooping and punching his fist in the air because he had just broken his record for most kills in a single drive from 52 to 72. Suddenly, sirens started blaring and Deidara looked behind them and saw a Police car! "Uh oh! It's the Fuzz, yeah!" He exclaimed. "Well they'll never take us a-fucking-live!" Hidan Shouted with glint in his eyes. "Hidan! You pull over right now!" Itachi (Actually) yelled "Or what?" "Or I'll Tsukiyomi you into a world of all that's cute and cuddly! Made of everything Sweet and Nice! And most of all Care bears! That will Smother you with so much love that Jashin won't want such a pansy as you to worship him anymore!" "Alright! I'll pull over!" and he did "Happy now?" The cop got out of the car and walked up to him "You know you that you were speeding?" "Yup." "Here's your ticket and have a nice day." And walked away ignorant to the fresh coat of blood, dents, cracks and of the severed arm where the windshield wipers should be along with blood on everyone and an extra head in the backseat. Tobi, who was out cold almost the whole time, just woke up as Sasori said "I can't believe he missed the severed arm on the windshield." Tobi just stared with horror at it and fainted again, but everyone else nodded. "We have to start back, yeah; the sun's beginning to set." "Looks like Blonde's right." Hidan began to speed back to the Hideout, miraculously, without hitting anyone.

When they got back Pein and Konan were waiting for them. Pein noticed all the blood and extra dents and glared at Hidan "How many did you run over this time?" "72" was his proud reply. His gaze then turned to rest of the Akatsuki who were in simple terms scared shitless. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That's it nobody's _**Ever **_driving again! Got it? Good!"

That my dear friends is why half the Akatsuki now have a bad fear of cars.

* * *

**Mady:** Like it? Hate it? Please review!

**Edit:** Sorry for the missing words. ^^;


End file.
